User blog:Yountoryuu/Usopp vs. Van Augur
Usopp: No Franky! Don't leave me behind here! * Franky: Eh? Why? * Usopp: You'll... Leave formation! * Franky: So you think I'm leaving my pervertion? Shame on you! -robotic voice; shame on you- Franky jumps over the side of the Thousand Sunny and runs towards the gates of the castle. Luffy kicks in the main door and Chopper is running through the woods. Suddenly, Usopp hears a gunshot, and hides behind the main mast. * Usopp: Damn it! What kind of coward am I? Not even daring to stand up for Luffy. A bullet hits through the mast and between his legs Usopp hears the bullet drop to the floor. * Usopp: Sanji?! Zoro?! Help me! More shots are heared and Usopp grabs his courage and jumps over the site of the deck. Three bullets hit the Sunny's side and another one is shot in the water. Usopp searches from left to right, up and down. A smoke cloud pounds up from a tower. One shot is fired. * Usopp: Damn it! The bullet hits a cannon of the Sunny and explodes. The Sunny drifts away from the coast, and Usopp has been pushed to the ground by the airpressure. * Usopp: I've seen that great marksmanship before. Jaya, it was at Jaya. Usopp gets up and runs through the castle gates. A sabretoothlion (Avalo Pisaro) attacks him, but Chopper comes in between. * Chopper: Usopp! What are you doing?! Find that shooter before he hunts me down too! I've already been tried to kill twice already! * Usopp: You're right, you're right dammit! Dammit all! Why am I such a coward?! * Pisaro: Hello meat, meet my fangs! * Chopper: Go away! Guard Point! As Chopper bounces Pisaro off in the woods, a bullet hits the soil right before Usopp's knees. * Usopp: Sure-Kill - Firebird Star! A flaming bird goes straight for the roof of the tower and it burns down. Van Augur is nowhere to be seen. Usopp runs inside and stands still in front of a rotating staircase. * Van Augur: Fate has made sure we'd meet in this room. Shoot me, fight me, scar me. Son of Yasopp. * Usopp: -he knows my dad?- I've ran away all my life, but now Luffy will take revenge on your captain, to avenge his brother. AND I'M WITH HIM! * Van Augur: Courageous words from a coward. * Usopp: SHUT UP! Usopp Spell; a pencil stabbed in your earhole. * Nami: AAAAAAAHH! * Van Augur: I though you would be serious, seems like an easy fight. * Usopp: Don't be scared now, but I am the grand captain Usopp! I'm called fifth emperor of the sea and I am the leader of 8000 wanted pirates! * Van Augur: -facepalm- You chose your faith. Let him have mercy on you. Powderbullet! * Usopp: 8000 Devilthorns! Five exploding bullets fly through Usopp as uncountable thorns shatter the glass behind Van Augur. Dustclouds and bloodspatters fall from the stairs as Usopp watches up. * Van Augur: On the contrary. * Usopp: Sanren Kayaky Boshi! * Van Augur: Ooh! Three shots fire in the dust cloud. Van Augur is running over the balconyedge and jumps to the other side. * Usopp: Kemuri Boshi! A smokeplume fills the main hall and Usopp disappears out of Van Augur's sight. * Usopp: Atlas Comet! The explosion it causes makes the balcony Van Augur was on collapse and break down. * Van Augur: I thought I would've escaped my faith. * Usopp: Escape it in your own time! Midori Boshi: Devil! Gigantic plants come out of the walls and trap Van Augur. * Usopp: Hissatsu - Phoenix Sun! The plants created are used to ignite a huge flameball, making the left side of the main room turn to ruins. * Usopp: -cough- Shit! I can see him, he's moving around. Wait..! * Van Augur: Your faith is decided! Van Augur jumps towards Usopp with his gun pointing at him, pushing Usopp over when landing. The gun is placed on Usopp's forehead. * Van Augur: What are you planning to do? Will you somehow trip and fall on the stairway to heaven? Any last words? * Usopp: Usopp Rubberband! * Van Augur: What the- ? Van Augur flinches and out of reaction shoots into the open space. * Usopp: Impact Dial! Van Augur is hit to the chest and blast into the wall. * Usopp: Hissatsu - Blasting Meteor! The wall Van Augur was leaning next to gets blasted. * Van Augur: Aaargh! This is bad blood! * Usopp: Caltrop Hell! Van Augur evades all caltrops and shoots right through Usopp's stomach. * Usopp: Aaaaaarrghh! * Van Augur: Huh... Huh... Hmmph... It's tiring, running high speeds while losing so much blood... * Usopp: Impact Dial! * Van Augur: Not again! Van Augur evades and points his gun to Usopp's head. * Van Augur: Take this walk to Hell! Cannonblast Bazookashot! * Usopp: Thanks. * Van Augur: What? * Usopp: REJECT DIAL!! * Van Augur: -skypiea?!- Van Augur is blasted upstairs. Usopp falls down from exhaustion. Feeling his arm, it's almost broken. A coughing sound comes from upstairs, and blood splatters down belows. * Usopp: Forgive me, Luffy. I'm not the coward I used to be. I set my angst aside and tried for you. Captain, go beat his brains out! LUFFY! GO BEAT HIS BRAINS OUT!! Category:Blog posts